


Forever

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, gave up on coming up with a good title lmaO, they talk about the future of their relationship, this was kinda vent writing i think hhhj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: His heartacheswith the need to tell Kuro how much he loves him.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically about being in a relationship without ever having said "i love you" to your s/o (despite being in love with them) due to being unsure if you should voice what you really feel or wait.

He’s in love with Kuro.

He’s so in love with Kuro and he’s absolutely certain of it.

He's never voiced it though, even with them being in a relationship. The chance to say _I love you_ to Kuro hasn't yet presented itself to Mahiru, or maybe, it’s courage he lacks from the uncertainty of what Kuro's reaction will be to such a confession that prevents him from saying it.

His heart **aches** with the need to tell Kuro how much he loves him, but something always seems to hold him back from doing so. Kuro feels something for him, Mahiru knows, but he isn't sure how strong or how deep Kuro's feelings are for him, or what being in a relationship really means to the vampire.

"How long do you think this'll last?"

He surprises even himself at the sudden question he asks Kuro one evening as they eat their dinner together in the warmth of Mahiru's kitchen, the previously comfortable silence that'd surrounded them now broken.

Kuro pauses midway in lifting his chopsticks to his mouth, glancing up to look at Mahiru. "Hm?"

"How long... will this last?"

"...What? What are you talking about?” Kuro inquires slowly, a note of confusion detectable in his voice.

"I mean... this relationship."

Kuro's brows furrow together in plain befuddlement, his chopsticks loosely held in midair, and Mahiru sighs.

"I was just thinking... and I guess... I've never really told you how much this means to me - how much _you_ mean to me, really. You know, being together has made me wonder about... what's in store for us in the future. I find myself wondering if we'll still be like this... years from now. Together, I mean. At least, I'd like to be."

In front of him, Kuro slowly sets down his pair of chopsticks, his expression blank and completely unreadable to Mahiru. The impassiveness of the vampire unsettles Mahiru slightly, and he feels a bit anxious, but forces himself to continue nevertheless.

"It's just... Kuro, I want this and what we have now to last. I cherish every moment I spend with you, especially at times like this, when we're doing something as simple as eating dinner together. As long as we're with each other, really, I enjoy anything. It's nice to have you here with me. It means more to me than you know, more to me than I've let you know, I guess. And it makes me realize just how much I need you in my life. Without you, I'm... alone."

Mahiru laughs nervously, though something close to a regretful kind of sadness is also audible in the sound. He takes a deep breath to steady himself, mentally gathering the courage necessary to ask Kuro the question that was on his mind and troubling his heart.

"How long... do you think we'll be together like this?" he asks softly.

He lets his gaze hold Kuro's closely as he waits for the vampire's response, anticipation and fear of the worst possible reply making his heart race.

He doesn't have to wait long though, as Kuro's answer is immediately spoken, and with an amount of certainty that Mahiru has never heard in Kuro's voice before and that Mahiru didn't know was possible for Kuro to even express.

_"Forever."_

He hears the word, but doesn't completely process its meaning at first.

He sees the look of genuine love in Kuro's eyes, but still struggles to comprehend the definition of _forever._

Kuro then sighs, although the sound doesn't hold its usual weariness but endearment instead.

“Such a pain… you worry too much sometimes, you know?”

Mahiru blinks dazedly, and Kuro sighs again before continuing.

“Mahiru, being able to call myself your partner in a way that goes beyond our contract makes me proud. You make me feel like I have a purpose, or... a reason to live. Ah, I'm bad at explaining this but…” he trails off and pauses for a moment, scratching his cheek nervously before continuing, “...just know that I want a future with you. And I know our relationship will only strengthen with time. It's... too troublesome to even consider leaving you because you mean so much to me. So... I'll stick with you. I'll be yours for as long as time allows me to."

He sees Kuro's gentle smile - something he wouldn't have noticed had he not been watching Kuro's expression so closely - and feels his heart beginning to beat faster as he starts to process the real meaning of Kuro's words.

And maybe, it’s this new atmosphere of lasting promises and comforting words that has filled the kitchen and wrapped itself around the space of the table where they sit, or even the way that Kuro looks at him now, red eyes warm and full of an adoration that, Mahiru realizes, is only existent when Kuro lays eyes on him, but something tells Mahiru that the time to tell Kuro what resonates deep within his heart is now.

"I… I love you."

Kuro's eyes widen a fraction, and Mahiru fleetingly wonders if he spoke too soon, but Kuro’s expression softens in an instant and he extends a hand across the table towards Mahiru. Mahiru slowly takes his hand and their fingers easily lace together, the action feeling so natural to both of them.

“Y’know Mahiru, whenever I think of home, I find myself thinking of you, and what we have together. Because… this apartment is my home. Being with you, by your side, is where I belong. I never thought I'd feel this way about... anyone, but I'm so sure of it with you. I love you too, Mahiru. I really do."

His words are sweet and so sincere, and Mahiru loves the way they make him feel; he loves the way _Kuro_ makes him feel. His skin tingles warmly from holding Kuro's hand in his own, his heated cheeks are coloured a soft pink, and his heart beats rapidly as he looks into Kuro's red eyes, so full of love, in front of him.

And looking into Kuro's eyes, he’s so sure of what they really feel for each other. This feeling that lives so boldly in both their hearts is a deep, shared love - an emotion bigger than anything they could've ever imagined themselves feeling before they met each other.

And, Mahiru knows this will last.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago actually but I was feeling really bad about it at the time for some reason,,, and kinda gave up on it and decided not to post it. anyways I remembered this fic and decided to reread it,,, and it wasn't as bad as I remembered it to be sO I fixed it up a bit,,
> 
> i hope it's okay tho,,, sorry if it's unclear or something it's really just a stupid vent thing jsjsjs
> 
> also! I made a tumblr hhshsjssh
> 
> https://simpleshirota.tumblr.com/


End file.
